User talk:Calua
HI Hi Calu.[[User:Besty17|'Besty17']][[User talk:Besty17|'Talk']] 16:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Super Special Message From Jademing Hey, can you come on the chat for a moment ASAP? Kage and I'd like to ask you something. Thanks! P.S. I see you finally archived your talk page <3 23:36, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hancock's vandal Would/Could you protect Hancock's page? A vandal is doing small gibberish edits on it. --Meganoide (talk) 00:18, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I noticed. However's just an ordinary job for a suuuuper user as me. I just noticed that probably Roger Pirates should be protected as well for the same reason. --Meganoide (talk) 00:29, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I word if I may Hello Mr/Mrs. Calua It has come to my attention that upon creating the page for the character known has “Jean D. Vest”, it was quickly deleted. And while I admire you dedication to keeping this wonderful wiki in top notch, I would appreciate if I was given the time to complete the page before its untimely demise. If there is any questions to the purpose of so said page I would be happy to enlighten you. Best wishes Kirbytycoon (talk) 01:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Hello again, After thinking long and hard about my life choices I have decided that my efforts are futile. And even though I am displeased with your actions I will thank you for the laughs. here is an album I have created of our good times: http://imgur.com/a/HBkrc Kirbytycoon (talk) 01:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Edit: I have created a petition: https://www.change.org/p/one-piece-wiki-allow-jean-d-vest-to-be-on-the-wiki Re:Blog + Typesetting Yeah, seems fine. It should probably link to the image crew page, though. Anyway, Mizu is done with the translations for the animal classification image now, so you can start cleaning/typesetting it when you're ready. Pop into chat and I'll give you the translations. 18:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Didn't know you liked Gorillaz ;o.. 22:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh that's cool :P I'm English, why wouldn't I like them.. :o ! Besides I'm big fan of Damon Albarn (lead singer). 23:38, March 22, 2015 (UTC) He's super super talented! Couldn't agree more and Blur were awesome XD Did you know both bands have new material/album coming out this year? 00:49, March 23, 2015 (UTC) It would be great to be that talented XD Blur's new album comes out on April 27. They have released two new songs so far 1 2. I think Gorillaz's new album may come out in December or January 2015. No official release date yet. :/ 01:29, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Be veryyy excittedd, it'll be very good.. ;o It'll be out one month today! Not long to go :P 19:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC) The countdown begins...! ;o Funnily enough today is Damon's Birthday, he turns 47 today. It's your birthday also right? :D 20:53, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I suppose sharing your birthday with Damon sounds more exciting? :P Oh and Blur have released a third single :o. This one is quite good, well worth a listen! 20:59, March 25, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY.. ..WITCHCRAFT. Jk you're cool happy birthday <3 The humanity *Cries virgin tears* 16:07, March 28, 2015 (UTC) It's a cruel world v__v 18:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I've noticed, the chat is spammed with the enters and leaves. xD Maybe you should sacrifice Fin to Sff to make it work. 14:08, March 29, 2015 (UTC) re:Awaikage Done, though removing chat mod and rollback is unnecessary. 01:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) The music of the 70s & amphibians Hey Calu, after talking with Kage in chat after another issue with emotes, we decided that it's time to go through with what we talked about last week in regard to emotes. The page has been deleted now. Hopefully the impending shit-storm won't be too rough. 15:24, March 31, 2015 (UTC) re:SBS 77 Thanks! That added quite an update on my list. Cheers! 18:01, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Gotta admit though, kinda surprised (but no shock) that Monet and Sugar are blood sisters. 22:19, April 2, 2015 (UTC) re:sbs 77 ahaha fuck. It's already out XD 14:04, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Podcast Questions No. 72 is asking who you miss the most, 73 is asking who you miss the least. 13:16, April 4, 2015 (UTC) 1,613,573 bytes I'm about to catch up~! Wait for me plz? <3 Wat http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Dellinger?action=history You know what to do. Also chat maybe. SeaTerror (talk) 04:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Not sure if you know or not, but iTunes is now streaming Blur's new abulm for FREE!. Definitely worth a listen if you're interested. 16:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Kureha Post Timeskip Infobox Images Hello, I want to upload the post-timeskip images (both anime and manga) for Kureha's infobox and I wanted to ask if you could rename the current infobox images, so the switch template works. DekkenMinus (talk) 21:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I see you already made the change, thanks for the help. DekkenMinus (talk) 22:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Raws? Not sure if you're back yet, but remind me- do you have volume raws? Specifically volumes 1-3, but all of them in general. 23:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Great!!! I'll be asking for specific raws soon then :D 14:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Actually, let me ask for something right away. Could you possibly upload any missing UGP images? Pages for UGP are noted in the existing volume pages. Of course take your time, but any help would be appreciated :D 14:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a bunch Calu :D <3 18:15, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Image Crew Reform Request! So I figured I'd just add everything I wanted on the talk page for the image crew page for now. I'll probably keep adding there if I need anything else. The page itself is kind of cluttered though, so it'd be nice if it was tidied up a bit so that it was easier to make requests (possibly on the page itself instead of the talk page so that we can ask questions or make suggestions for the page on the talk page like any other article). 03:15, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you!! Haha, take your time-- I feel you. I was planning on having a completely free summer this year for once, but I somehow still ended up having to set basically the whole month of July aside for a sudden change of plans ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Your efforts are really appriciated!! :D 19:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RAWs Hi, can you tell me where did you find the raws of volume 77? Thanks. Volume 76 Inside Cover Do you happen to have a scan of the front inside cover for Volume 76 that you could upload? It's been missing from the wiki for some reason dispite pandaman being on it. Kage doesn't, and I didn't know who else to ask :S 03:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Wait, do you know how to clean? I can probably scan my volume. 21:02, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Scratch that. I just tried scanning my volume, and it turned out shockingly a lot better than I imagined it to be, haha! 21:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ..scratch what I scratched (ಠ_ಠ) It may need some cleaning done. Here's the imgur link: http://i.imgur.com/MmQEpcu.png (it looks fine up close, but hella pixelated when zoomed out.) 21:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) b(^_^)d 22:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Category Protection Hey Calu, just letting you know about a little forum I made about semi-locking all Category pages. Seems like it's a no-brainer and everyone's on board so far. Just letting you know so that you could either help out with the simple project of locking them all, or just know to leave them locked when you encounter them in the future. Thanks! 00:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) About the Ruby template Hello, Calua. I have news that might catch your interest. There is a new template out there in the wikiaverse that is catching some popularity out there: the Ruby template. As you can see here, the Ruby template is designed to condense space and can be used in the common "attack using kanji and hiragana, but it uses English words that use katakana" troupe. Just wanted to let an admin know. Joker-Man (talk) 06:44, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Come back Calu where are thou? 16:26, August 9, 2015 (UTC) No problem Calu. I hope everything goes your way and you finish your art projects as soon as possible so you can come back :) Oh and Fin seriously needs a kicking session u___u 15:47, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Cleaning request again! Hey Calu! Haven't seen you around in a while, we miss you ;_; Not sure if you're still busy, but whenever you get a chance, could you clean these three images?? 18:29, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Ack, these two images as well. They all look fine on imgur, preview and graphic converter but somehow get pixelated as fuck when I try to upload them to wikia... do you know why? :s 00:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) OH WAIT I just tried uploading one of them to test wikia and it looked fine! the heck? disregard this message XD 01:21, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Meganoide Hey Calu, can you post in the discussion section of Meganoide's forum? I'd like to get the opinion of all the admins on what Yata and I are talking about. Thanks. 16:38, August 29, 2015 (UTC) UGP Again Hey Calu, whenever you grab some free time, could you upload the UGP images for vol. 60 and 64? That'd be great, thanks in advance! 19:39, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Bat Signal Where's the Batcalu at? SeaTerror (talk) 02:14, August 2, 2016 (UTC)